DOOM: Sound of Repercussion
by Enig
Summary: An oldie that was untouched from November 28th, 2010 until now. John Startkey goes to kill the demons and not be zombie! Trollfic, as so.


_Note: you're witnessing some history here. I wrote this all down back in 2010- November 28th 2010, 8:48:22 PM to be exact. Just... you're going to wonder what drugs I took to make this happen._

* * *

**DOOM Sound of Repercussion**

AUTTORS NOTES

I am jack Richards. I cant type or spiel with keybored well but I hope you enjoy story I made on brothers laptop after finding story called DOOM Repercussions of Evil and Half life yideos about John Friemon guy. I hope you enjoy this

PART 1 JOHN BECOMES ZOMBAE

Jon Starkskey who was not brother of John Freeman or Ringo Starsky or John Staymos was sitting in room in Daemos base when kernel Jeff called on redio and said JOHN YOU MUST ESCAPE AND KILL DEMONS and John Starkey said NO and hit power botton for he had wandted to do this since he was kid on Earth when he said to his dad I WANT TO GO TO MARS MOON and John Starskeys dad said NO JOHN DONT GO TO MARS MOON OR YOU WILL BE KILLED BY DEMONS.

John heard in room nearby that there were zombes and emps with chainsaws and he said I SHALL BREAK FREE AND KILL THE DEMONS. John then picked up Plasmama Rifle and shot wall down which scared Demons. The Demons then said YOU SCARRED US NOW WE WILL KILL YOU. The cyberdemon then said I WILL GET HIM NOW and fired Rocket at John which blow them both up. John and cyberdamon were both trapped under wall and floor in Mars Base when John said I CANNOT KILL BECAUSE I CANT MOVE. The radio near John then said NO JOHN YOU CANNOT KILL FOR YOU ARE DEMONS. And then John got scared because John Starskey was zombae. Then John broke free and shot cybarDemon with plasmaa rifle and said I WILL FIND ZOMBEE CURE AND SAVE MARS. John then shot more zombie and ran off for his wapon was empty. John ran and grabed chainsaww and killed Demons. John then found A car near by and got in and drived off to Air Base.

PART 2 JOHN FINDS BAAD PLACE AND KILLS THE BOSS

John drove to the Air Base, where things were calmed and cats were meoweding and the seaguls were flying and plants were greening as night came by to tell sun to leave for his shift was over just like my dad after he get home after job making scyscrapes. He got out of Car and saw the boss guy was inside Air Base. John went in and saw Rockit Launcer and grabbed it, but emps came out and siad DONT TOUCH OUR ROCKIT LAUNCHER. John then said NO YOU STOLE FROM AIR BASE

and shot wepon out at imp and they all blowed up into jello piles. John then ran into BOSS ROOM and the boss guy at end of episode said YOU SHOULDNT HAVE COME HERE NOW YOU PAY WITH LIVE. John then shot rocket in circles and hit boss guy with it and boss guy yelledep in pane. John then said WHO IS ONE PAYING NOW and killed the episode boss and was glad but then sadded because he had no zombiee cure. Then John found a door that led to firey place and he went in. John was on island in firey place and said I KNOW I WILL FING ZOHMBE CURE HERE. Joh nthen jumped off and found more demons and he shot Shutgun at them and the Demons were no more.

PART 3 JOHN FINDS ZOMBIE CURE IN FIREY PLACE AND KILL SPIDER GUY

John went through Firey Place and killed lots of Demins and also got new weppon called Big Gun 90000 that killed all Demons in room and this made John glad. John killed flying red things and even skeleten things and even a two leged ox Guy with rocket hands that made Cow Noses. John ranned through many places across Firey Place where he didnt know where it was at or if it was Mars Moon or even a toilet house until he reached building of final boss. John ran in and said I WILL NOW GET CURE! and found final boss of game. The final boss walked around in circels and said I WILL KILL YOU JOHN FREEMN FOR YOU ARE BAD ZOMBIE. John said NO IT IS YOU WHO IS BAD ZOMBE and fired gun a lot at boss buy. The Boss hit John with bullets but this did not killed John because Zambie cant get died. Joh nfinally shot last shot of Big Gun 90000 and said NOW ALL I HAVE IS PISTOL GUN and hit Spider Boss in brain. The Final Boss couldn't move anymore bacuase he was dieing from brain shot. John then saw Cure on Pole and picked it up and swallowed cure and now John became Humen again and siad NOW MARS IS FREE FROM YOU EVIL DEMONS AND I AM NOT ZOMBIE and found another Door and ran through it because he didnt get enough sliep. John ran into Grass Field where brids were singinging and Crickits were tweeting and everything was happy and not on Fire. John then siad I AM HAPPY TO BE BACK AT EARTH and ran to go home to tell news of how he killed Demons on Mars Moon and was happied but forgut to shut door which let in demons which were worse than Combines and Nazes combinned so John went to kill demons agin.

The ending.

* * *

_I WARNED YOU BRO_

_I WARNED YOU ABOUT TROLLFICS_

_ALL OF THE DAY BRO __ALL OF THE DAY_


End file.
